Par-delà la fiction
by Namuria
Summary: Il y a des plaisirs qui ne sont réservés qu'à soi. On s'espère seul, à l'abri et surtout invisible au monde. Sauf que ce n'est pas en permanence le cas, et Juvia s'est retrouvée bien importunée ce jour-là. La malchance lui est tombée dessus mais pas que. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus surprenant et… d'alléchant s'est passée. Une chose qui a transcendé ses fantasmes.


_Holà holà !_

 _Me revoilà, après une **éternité** d'absence et avec un lemon Gruvia, s'il vous plaît ! Ça fait très, très plaisir de publier à nouveau, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas fait ça. Donc oui, je suis **vraiment** contente de vous livrer ce petit OS. J'ai commencé à l'écrire depuis un moment (y a un an et quelques je crois), mais je ne l'ai terminé qu'il y a deux semaines. J'ai été bien motivée, et c'est juste top d'ainsi se remettre à l'écriture et de laisser les mots couler - même si parfois ils m'ont fait chier car ne sont pas venus en un claquement de doigts, ces p'tites saloperies... _

_C'est mon premier lemon sur ce couple et franchement, je suis fière, très, de ce que j'ai produit. J'aime beaucoup, le résultat me plaît énormément. J'espère qu'à vous aussi, ça vous sera au moins sympathique._ _Avant de vous laisser tranquille, je voulais juste dire que je dédicace ce texte à ma vieille et indécrottable amie, Achrome. J'ai écrit en pensant à toi, car je voulais t'offrir au moins une fois du Gruvia pervers et bien sexuel comme on aime. Donc voilà pour toi (et pour vous) ma cocotte, que tes mirettes en profitent !_

 _Sans oublier que l'Univers de Fairy Tail ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien entendu. Hiro Mashima est leur seul créateur._

 _Note : pour les reviews anonymes, les réponses sont écrites sur mon profil._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Par-delà la fiction**

Il y a des plaisirs qui ne sont réservés qu'à soi. On les pratique en douce, dans cette bulle de l'intime où l'œil ne se jette pas. On s'espère seul, à l'abri et surtout invisible au monde. Sauf que ce n'est pas en permanence le cas, et Juvia s'est retrouvée bien importunée ce jour-là. La malchance lui est tombée dessus mais pas que. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus surprenant et… d'alléchant s'est passée.

Une chose qui a transcendé ses fantasmes.

* * *

 _Une gorgée se prit, bien bouillante et fumante ; ça réchauffa le larynx._

 _La menthe, trempée dans cette eau cuisante infusa tout le palé ; ça délassa – le corps, l'esprit, le cœur._

 _Juvia adorait humer du thé, surtout en cette période de l'année, en plein mois de novembre où le vent faisait claquer les volets et où la pluie arrosait tout sur son passage. Elle appréciait cette saison, car elle se glissait avec délice sous la couette ; dégustait à foison des boissons chaudes ; prenait une distrayante douche bouillonnante ; flânait chez soi en pyjama ; s'attardait tout un après-midi à bouquiner alors que dehors la nielle battait tout son soûl._

 _L'hiver amenait avec lui le cocon, celui dans lequel Juvia aimait s'emmailloter, tranquille._

 _Ainsi, comme depuis maintenant une semaine, la jeune femme demeura chez elle et se délassa – s'affala – dans son canapé, une tasse d'infusion entre les mains, en petite culotte bleu nuit et tee-shirt XL. Juvia adorait ce genre d'habit trop grand et trop large pour sa taille, elle s'y sentait tout à son aise. Plus qu'une impression, un état de détente. Cette solitude, douce, la ressourçait. Un besoin, et ça ne devait pas seulement se compter en heures, mais en jours._

 _Pendant un mois environ la mage d'eau n'avait pas arrêté d'enchaîner les missions. Arrivée à la dernière, elle ressentit le besoin de lever le pied, mais aussi et surtout de s'isoler, de se déconnecter un peu de la guilde et de son capharnaüm incessant._

 _Voilà pourquoi en cet après-midi pluvieux, Juvia passa plus d'une heure à se détendre en sirotant son breuvage fétiche, mais ce jusqu'à ce qu'on sonna à sa porte._

 _Sur le coup cela surprit la jeune femme ; ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'entrée._

 _Elle n'attendait personne et personne ne devait venir la voir. Il y avait juste le Maître et Gajeel au courant de son « congé », le premier pour informer ceux qui la cherchaient de ne pas la déranger et le deuxième pour ne pas s'inquiéter. Malgré ça, quelqu'un demeurait sur son pallier, pire, tentait de la priver de sa relaxation ; grand bien lui fasse. Qu'importait l'identité de cet(te) anonyme, ce pour quoi il ou elle venait, Juvia ne comptait pas bouger d'un cil. On ne l'ennuierait pas !_

 _La porte resta donc fermée._

 _Juvia, assise sur le divan, reprit une énième lampée et ne se soucia pas plus de l'importun._

 _Sauf que cet(te) inconnu(e) s'acharna ; une, deux et même trois fois ça frappa, avec en prime une annonce qui ne laissait d'autre choix à l'hôte que d'ouvrir l'accès à son manoir._

 _« Je sais que t'es là Juvia. »_

 _La voix de Grey._

 _Juvia posa aussitôt sa tasse sur la table puis se dirigea – courut – vers son vestibule._

 _« Oui ? fit-elle l'air de rien en ouvrant la porte, la pompe cardiaque quelque peu battante (et l'excitation dans les veines) alors qu'un Grey tout trempé la sonda de son regard noir de jais._

 _— J'peux entrer ?_

 _— À votre aise Grey-sama. »_

 _Juvia se poussa donc et le laissa s'avancer. Au passage, elle ne se priva guère de lorgner sur ce dos nu dont les gouttes coulant excitèrent la vue._

 _Une fois entré, Grey se tourna vers l'hôte et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Juvia crut y discerner de la colère ou fut-ce de la contrariété ? Dans tous les cas, la mage d'eau ne comprit pas trop ; elle plissa les sourcils._

 _« Pourquoi tu ne viens plus depuis une semaine ? », intima-t-il, grave, ses mirettes clouées dans l'acier du bleu._

 _Sur le coup cela la surprit ; elle ne s'y était pas attendue, d'autant plus qu'il y avait un réel sérieux dans sa question, comme si cette affaire le préoccupait plus que de mesure._

 _Étrange… mais pas déplaisant – comme cette visite, imprévue mais loin (très loin) d'être désagréable. Au contraire, ça enchanta la jeune femme, mais pour l'heure Juvia voulut plutôt comprendre ce qui posait soucis, car, qu'on se le dise, en quoi cela posait problème ?_

 _« Parce que Juvia en a envie, répondit-elle en toute simplicité. En quoi ça dérange maître Grey ?_

 _— Ça me dérange pas », répliqua-t-il du tac au tac, sur la défensive._

 _Sérieusement ?..._

 _Juvia eut presque envie de soupirer, lassée. Ça en était pathétique d'ainsi rabâcher ces sempiternelles excuses. Il pensait la convaincre de quoi avec pareille mascarade ?_ _À la longue ça devenait franchement ennuyant et agaçant de le voir se voiler la face à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. À croire qu'il n'assumait même pas le fait d'être ici…_

 _De toute manière, cette fois, il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Grey avait cheminé jusqu'à sa chaumière avec un but bien précis en tête…_

 _Et Juvia comprenait très bien de quoi il en retournait ; elle sourit, malicieuse._

 _« Pas de ça entre nous Grey-sama. »_

 _À la fois une affirmation, frémissante, et un avertissement._

 _Le regard d'une lionne, avide._

 _Elle le fixa et s'avança à l'allure d'une prédatrice vers sa proie qui, d'instinct, recula jusqu'à buter contre la table à manger._

 _« On sait tous les deux pourquoi maître Grey est là. Ce n'est pas tant l'absence de Juvia qui l'embête… »_

 _Les mots roulaient sur la langue, lascifs._

 _Ses orbes outremer ne le lâchèrent pas ; il fut happé, avalé._

 _Elle le capturait ; l'enserrait de cette lueur diantrement polissonne. Et encore, s'il n'y avait eu que ça… Le corps aussi subissait cette fièvre insoumise, avec cette proximité quasi brûlante et électrisante. La chair se collait presque ; cuisses, lèvres, sexes, juste quelques misérables centimètres les séparaient._

 _Il suffisait d'un mouvement, un seul._

 _Et Juvia le fit._

 _« En réalité ce qui dérange Grey-sama, c'est que Juvia ne lui a plus fait ça. »_

 _À la parole s'accompagna le geste : sans dénouer ses pupilles de l'encre réglisse, Juvia fit remonter sa main le long de l'entrejambe du mage de glace, elle l'enfonça lentement dans son pantalon pour finir par la fourrer dans son caleçon._

 _Juvia saisit le membre gonflé ; l'effleura d'une sensualité toute grisante._

 _Le pouce caressa chaque zone ; le gland gorgé de cette semonce trop peu goûtée ; le pénis à la peau douce ; les poils dans lesquels elle s'entortillait ; les testicules qu'elle palpait._

 _À mesure de son touché licencieux, Juvia annihila le peu de distance entre leur corps : les sexes se rencontrèrent malgré les tissus superflus._

 _Elle le sentait le long de ses doigts ; elle le sentait à travers sa culotte humide._

 _Sa pine grossissait, elle bandait avec jouissance._

 _Ça l'enivra tant et si bien que le cadenas de l'éros sauta : Juvia se jeta sur sa bouche et l'embrassa d'un désir trop longtemps contenu._

 _Grey ne sembla pas un brin surpris, choqué ou timoré, du tout. Au contraire, il se laissa faire, mieux, il participa sans aucune réserve : sa langue s'emmêla avec celle de la mage pendant que ses mains trouvèrent leur emplacement, une nichée derrière la crinière indigo, l'autre placée dans le dos. Chacune se positionna de façon à rendre le baiser délicieusement plus profond. Pour autant, les doigts ne restèrent pas indéfiniment statiques : ils effleurèrent la nuque, flattèrent la joue, descendirent le long du cou diaphane, remontèrent tout en douceur sous le tee-shirt, attrapèrent un sein et harcelèrent le mamelon._

 _Juvia tressaillit, sa prise sur la verge se resserrant ; un délectable frisson escalada l'échine de Grey._

 _Animé par cette fulgurance des sens, Grey emmena une de ses mains jusqu'à la dentelle aphrodisiaque puis s'y introduit. Ses pouces caressèrent d'une façon tortueusement délicieuse le bouton si gonflé de Juvia ; elle ondula, transpira, griffa._

 _Chacun se pressa tout entier contre l'autre, les langues s'enfonçant._

 _Chacun masturba l'autre, incendiant sexe et âme._

 _Sauf que Grey se retira ; index et lèvres se décrochèrent. Il ouvrit ses prunelles, la fixa – imbiba l'azur de sa réglisse lubrique._

 _« Laisse-moi te prendre sur la table. »_

 _Mots fébriles, prononcés dans un supplice tant le désir asservit._

 _Lueur de celui voulant jouir et faire jouir._

 _« Ne demande pas, fais-le. »_

 _Torture que d'attendre, que de dire pour que le vice se réalise._

 _De suite et sur-le-champ il faut prendre – pénétrer._

 _Grey l'embrassa, mais cette fois sans cette avidité animale ; baiser du sentiment, lequel souleva le cœur de Juvia. Elle répondit de la même manière alors que le mage de glace échangea les places : il la saisit par la taille, la tourna de sorte qu'elle se retrouvât contre le bord de table et lui devant, maître de leur épicurisme._

 _À nouveau Grey décolla leur bouche._

 _Quelques secondes il la scruta, ses doigts venant câliner ses pommettes rosies par la chaleur. Douce et cuisante affection qui brillait dans son coquillard._

 _Il lui enleva son haut, la poitrine exposée en toute concupiscence à la vue. Grey ne la dégusta pas, ses lèvres préférèrent glisser sur ce ventre plat et sur cette cicatrice du bassin pour y déposer des suçons mouillés, voire parfois mordre avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'entrain pour ne pas meurtrir la peau._

 _Ce touché souverain enveloppa Juvia dans un autre temps, un présent où seuls le sensuel et l'amour demeurèrent ; eux, l'oxygène. Yeux clos, la jeune femme s'égara dans l'espace sensoriel. Il n'exista plus que cette bouche, que cet homme la faisant si suprêmement jubiler._

 _Sensations ô enivrantes, de quoi anéantir la raison._

 _Puits vertigineux du régal._

 _Éros, comme jamais elle s'en délecta._

 _Lui, qu'elle aimait.  
_ _Lui, qui la dégustait._

 _Grey approcha ses lippes jusqu'aux cuisses, y lécha cette chair à ce point appétissante qu'il la prit à pleine bouche ; Juvia se cambra, sa capture sur la tignasse ébène resserrée ; Grey sourit._

 _Le tracé licencieux s'arrêta devant la lingerie fine et avant que Grey ne franchisât cette frontière, il leva les yeux sur la dévorée. Ce qu'il eut à contempler l'excita jusque dans sa verge : Juvia, soupirant de fièvre, se malaxait un sein, le visage courbé dans une expression absolue de désir._

 _Tortueuse vision érotique._

 _Si… bandante._

 _Sans attendre davantage Grey descendit de ses deux mains la culotte trempée ; son nez s'approcha puis huma cette odeur fortement exquise qui raidit un peu plus son membre. Il s'agrippa aux fesses de la mage et, avec douceur, enfouit sa bouche dans l'antre._

 _Délicat coup de langue._

 _Brûle, brûle, brûle._

 _Et jouis._

La sonnette retentit, une fois.

Juvia n'arrête pas pour autant son affaire, du tout : allongée de dos sur son canapé, la jeune femme continue de jouer avec son clitoris – roule la boule enflée de passion. Son autre main quant à elle tient un bout de papier, celui-là dont la lecture a très vite fait d'aiguiser sa lascivité.

La sonnette retentit, une deuxième fois.

Elle halète de plus en plus, l'organisme contracté à son maximum pour plus d'intensité – de délectation.

Trois, quatre, cinq coups le carillon résonne ; il persécute.

Le fantasme est gravé dans l'imaginaire, sa netteté coordonne le geste.

« Hé oh Juvia ! »

On appelle, ou plutôt, on récrimine.

Mais rien ne se fige ou ne descend en température. Le rythme se maintient, Juvia s'enlise dans son plaisir et elle le sent, oui ; les frissons la traversent un à un ; ça monte, monte...

« Je sais qu't'es là, j'te sens.

— Natsu-san… »

Murmure fébrile et si incontrôlable qui échappe.

Le prénom s'élève, la figure se modèle ; ça s'ajoute à la scène.

Lui, Natsu Dragneel, dévêtu derrière elle, son pénis pressé contre sa croupe nue alors qu'il inhale à plein poumon sa nuque, s'abreuvant de l'épiderme pendant que sa puissante main vient lui pétrir la poitrine. Et Grey Fullbuster, en bas, toujours en train de lécher et de sucer son bouton d'or, celui-là prêt à exploser au contact de cette salive.

Juvia a chaud, terriblement chaud ; la sueur perle, la chair s'embrase par tous les pores.

Si humide.  
Si collante à l'intérieur…

Elle se cambre de tout son saoul ; accélère d'un coup le mouvement ; tout se paralyse, seule la main remue et s'empresse jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche son dernier et violent soupir.

Explose l'orgasme ; en trombe le liquide se déverse.

La pression soudain se relâche tandis que les doigts amenuisent leur frénésie à mesure que l'extase s'estompe. Ça la quitte ; les muscles endoloris l'alourdissent. Les battements cardiaques pulsent, elle respire en saccade, encore imprégnée de sa luxure.

« Bon alors tu t'bouges oui ! J'ai pas qu'ça à foutre moi ! »

Natsu.

Une fois le tonus musculaire rétabli, Juvia repose l'histoire parcourue sur la table basse, se lève sans se précipiter, arrange sa tenue (remet culotte et jean) et va enfin accueillir son invité un poil impatienté.

Verrou tourné, la porte s'ouvre ; se dévoile un dragon slayer comme à l'accoutumé, les cils froncés.

« Bonjour Natsu-san ! salue avec entrain la maîtresse du logis, souriante. Que vaut à Juvia cette visite ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Ça fait dix plombes que je poireaute sur ton palier, s'assène la semonce.

— Juvia avait quelque chose sur le feu et elle ne pouvait pas répondre de suite. Elle est sincèrement désolée Natsu-san, feint-elle la sincérité tout autant que la culpabilité.

— Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi je renifle que dalle comme odeur de cuisson ? »

Juvia se crispe ; il la scrute, suspicieux ; regard qui plonge en elle.

 _L'image_ revient.  
Martèle violemment dans la tête.  
La frappe.

Enflamme.

« J'connais bien cette odeur, et pour sûr qu'ça a rien avoir avec un foutu truc qui est sur le feu. »

Le pouls tambourine, ça palpite.

La chaleur afflue, elle s'injecte derechef dans les joues ; veines qui s'échauffent…

L'émoi débarque bien trop vite au goût de la mage ; pourquoi s'alarmer ? Ce n'est pas comme si Natsu l'avait prise sur le fait, tout de même ! Alors certes son flair dépasse l'entendement, mais pas au point d'outrepasser les lois de la physique ! Les murs sont épais. D'autre part, elle n'a pas non plus gémi comme une forcenée donc comment aurait-il pu _entendre_ ou _sentir_ quoi que ce soit !?

Non vraiment, il n'y a pas lieu de s'agiter pour si peu.

Rien n'a été vu.  
Rien ne se sait.

Sa dignité se conserve, intacte.

Suffit de confectionner un mensonge tout à fait plausible, d'y mettre bien entendu du cœur et ça passera tout seul !

« Bon d'accord, Juvia reconnaît que ce n'était pas à cause d'un quelconque plat cuisiné qu'elle a été retenue… confesse-t-elle, ses paroles infestées d'une trompeuse sincérité. Pour tout avouer, Juvia… contrefait-elle l'embarras pour mieux parfaire sa comédie. Juvia était aux toilettes ; voilà, c'est dit ! »

Elle s'interrompt, guette une réaction chez le fils d'Igneel, laquelle n'arrive pas – ce dernier se contente de la sonder avec ce même coquillard de feu, inflexible.

Elle poursuit.

« Maintenant que Natsu-san sait le fin mot de l'histoire, est-ce qu'il veut bien dire à Juvia le pourquoi de sa venue ? sollicite celle-ci, tout innocente.

— Non. »

Refus direct et catégorique, de quoi déconcerter la mage des eaux qui ne comprend pas. Éberluée, elle s'apprête à rétorquer – exiger des explications – sauf que Natsu lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

« J'suis pas idiot Juvia, je sais _très bien_ c'que j'ai senti. »

Rien d'autre n'est ajouté.

Juste ces lettres cousues par une conviction inébranlable, celle-là qui rend in extenso toute pivoine.  
Juste ces yeux coruscants, ceux-là qui mettent à nu l'intimité.  
Juste ces mots, fourbes, qui arrachent du jardin secret la précieuse lubricité solitaire.

Dans ces moments-là, la honte surgit de nulle part, pire, elle embroche tous azimuts et se plaît à contaminer tout sur son passage ; épidémie inarrêtable. L'esprit pourrait stopper, faire barrage ou au moins freiner l'avancée. Il suffit de positiver, de nuancer, se raconter qu'il n'y a pas mort d'homme ; diffuser sa propagande – même si Natsu sait, il ne dira rien, il n'élaborera rien, pas plus qu'il s'abaissera au vil chantage, oui, ça ne changera rien, le contrôle se garde, _ça va aller_.

Sauf que Juvia est à dix mille lieux de se raisonner.

Non.

L'embarras l'empoisonne.  
Son rythme cardiaque virevolte.  
Et les fossettes flamboient.

Faite comme un rat ; à sa merci, totalement et irrémédiablement.

Et dans ce genre de situation, une seule chose s'envisage.

« Qu'est-ce que Natsu-san attend de Juvia ? »

L'abdication.

Juvia se livre, entière, sans résistance, la mine et le regard vaincu ; suppliant presque pour une sentence indulgente et brève.

Le bourreau sourit.

Non pas de cette manière gamine ou polissonne.

Plutôt de cet air orgueilleux, assuré et redoutablement viril.

« Tu vas devoir faire quelque chose pour moi. »

Le sourire d'un homme qui se régale.

* * *

Un bâillement, le troisième au moins.

Depuis son arrivée, Grey n'a pas cessé de se décrocher la mâchoire. La nuit a pourtant enjôlé.

Il s'est tout d'abord assoupi d'un trait, et comble du meilleur, il ne s'est pas réveillé une seule fois ! Ensuite, il faut voir la durée : neuf heures à dormir ! Incroyable, si rare et donc ô combien fameux. Certes la pendule a pointé les midis passés lorsque les yeux ont déployé leurs paupières, mais ça valait sacrément la peine de sacrifier la matinée pour jouir d'un repos pareil. Si c'était à refaire, Grey n'hésiterait pas une seconde tant ça lui a procuré du bien. Puis surtout… il y a eu ces _rêves_ , grisants. Un sommeil superbe, avec des images polissonnes plein la tête et sans réveil beuglant telle la truie en chaleur.

Oui, Grey s'est levé du très bon pied, l'humeur égayée comme jamais.

Ça a donné le ton de la journée : radieux !

Un ciel à perte de vue.  
Un astre solaire au sommet de sa forme.  
Des nuages partis en congés.  
Une populace pas trop étouffante, dispersée ci-et-là sur les trottoirs et dans les coins de verdures.

Le vent a fouetté, on peut même dire qu'il a fait un tantinet frisquet – on le devine de suite au vu des couches entassées les unes sur les autres. Toutefois Grey n'a (presque) rien ressenti malgré ses omoplates irrévocablement décharnées. Plusieurs paires d'œil ont d'ailleurs lorgné à son encontre. Choc, amusement, outrage, réprobation et que sait-il encore... Pas des moins soucieux, le roi du nu a poursuit sa route, cigarette au bec et mains dans le pantalon.

Ainsi l'exhibitionniste a cheminé quinze minutes jusqu'à son restaurant fétiche, le _Gourmet de la faim_.

Située dans le quartier est de Magnolia, l'enseigne a très vite conquis nombreux palais, dont celui de Grey. À dire vrai, dès le premier repas il a été enchanté. Par la suite le mage de glace est revenu à plusieurs reprises, parfois avec compagnons et amies pour toujours plus de délice à l'estomac. Il n'a pas encore testé toute la carte et cela, car très – trop – souvent il se rabat inlassablement sur son plat vénéré : la _Miso et Ses Crevettes Des Vastes Plages_ , un potage... juste à tomber par terre. En cette saison hivernale, il n'y a rien de plus ragoûtant pour Grey qu'une juteuse et bouillonnante soupe miso, avec ses énormes crustacés qui fondent sous la langue et dont le rose étincèle... Un pur festin. À chaque fois le bienfait reste indemne, voire grandi ; bluffant.

Après ce fabuleux casse-croûte et des échanges cordiaux avec le gérant, Grey s'en est allé rejoindre son nid familial.

Vingt pas et le voilà en train de saluer à la volée ces fées du bocal : Erza, Makarov, Luxus, Jet, Levy, Ever, Lisanna, Fried, Roméo et toute la clique. Heureusement sur la cinquantaine de membres, une dizaine relève la tête et offre son bonjour ou son sourire de bienvenue. Les autres quant à eux s'affairent à une ribambelle d'activités : rire aux éclats, jouer aux cartes, palabrer sur le beau temps, déguster soit une pâtisserie riche en graisse soit du poisson frais plein d'arrêts, étancher un à un les barils d'alcool, se muscler au bras de fer. Chacun trouve ce qu'il lui faut ici, et Grey va en outre y dénicher un café fumant ainsi qu'une place tranquille et vue sur la foule.

Sa boisson en main – servie par une Mirajane chaleureuse comme de coutume –, l'émérite du froid s'est assis dans son coin, au fond à droite, à côté d'une table vide. En général peu de monde s'achemine autour, la plupart préfèrent fourmiller au centre, là où les bastons explosent et où les gueulards s'époumonent. C'est pourquoi Grey apprécie cette zone : calme, éloignée des lucarnes curieuses, idéale pour se réveiller en douceur les veilles de nuits blanches ou lorsque le sommeil a été de trop courte durée. Le tohu-bohu n'épargne pour autant pas ce territoire. Précisément pour ça, que Grey aime s'y installer. Jamais il n'y a de quoi se noyer dans la marée réflexive, car cette assourdissante bouée subsiste, flottant à la surface – et empêchant de couler par le fond.

Tandis que l'expresso se sirote, le coquillard ricoche de point en point, l'intérêt accroché nulle part jusqu'à ce que rentre en ligne de mire cette physionomie.

Ces prunelles, dont le bleu de Prusse ressort sous le subtil tracé d'un crayon noir.  
Ce teint, sans trop de fard sur les pommettes.  
Ces lèvres, habillées d'un rouge sapide.  
Ce sourire, qui rehausse l'expression.

Grey l'observe, elle aussi.

Plusieurs silhouettes trônent en travers du champ, toutefois Juvia, à l'apposé, apparaît comme si elle se trouvait assise en face ou à côté. Il l'a pratiquement toujours aperçue là-bas ; il a très vite compris pourquoi : la vue donne directe sur lui, et inversement.

Elle ne bouge pas ni ne l'aguiche d'une quelconque façon. Les yeux ne dévorent pas ; juste le contempler, estimer son portrait, et apprécier – savourer – cette distance calculée. Les corps ne vont pas au contact, un espace persiste et tout à la fois _ce_ regard s'attarde, celui-là qu'elle n'offre à nul autre que lui, celui-là où pétille le penchant.

Depuis maintenant un peu moins de deux semaines, ils se brûlent à tour de rôle sans que les chairs ne se frôlent. Montrer sa soif d'autrui, la libérer en une œillade, en un geste, en une syllabe ; la juste dose pour vicieusement stimuler les sens, les cœurs – les sexes.

Le manque s'entretient, ils jouent avec ; délectation et frustration.

Se tournent autour, se cherchent sans trop vite et trop facilement jouir de ce violent appétit.

Cette frivolité, Juvia l'a amorcée en premier.

La première fois ça lui a fait tout drôle, il n'a pas compris, pire, il a balisé – pour de vrai. Grey n'en est d'ailleurs pas fier, il s'abstient bien d'en reparler ou même d'y songer plus que nécessaire. Car ce jour-là, quand il a déboulé à la guilde, furibond – soucieux oui – et qu'il a tracé en ligne droite vers Juvia afin d'exiger sur-le-champ des explications, il ne s'est à coup sûr pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui murmure à l'oreille, suave à souhait : « _Quand on veut qu'un corps nous appartienne Grey-sama, il faut tout d'abord contempler ce dernier de loin. On le touche des yeux, on laisse le désir pondre, s'élever, gonfler. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il n'y a plus lieu de tenir qu'on peut prétendre à l'avoir et à le goûter, car toute faim se doit d'être attisée._ »

Un _putain_ de discours qu'elle lui a sorti !

Il l'a dévisagée, ahuri, n'ayant rien pigé de son patois d'obsédée – car c'en est une, et pas des moindres… Juvia n'a eu pour toute réaction que de rire, amusée. Elle lui a servi son sourire de parfait judas et l'a planté, juste comme ça.

Sur le coup il a trouvé cette attitude très conne (pour ne citer qu'un qualificatif), jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'en ne s'offrant pas de suite à lui ni avec simplicité, Juvia n'en a été que plus attrayante. Car une fois que Grey a enfin eu main mise sur le butin, ça a été délectable. Elle a vu juste, il le reconnaît. D'ailleurs le mage du givre ne sait pas fait prier pour qu'à son tour elle le convoite avec cette même privation délicieuse.

Ce badinage, en l'instant, qui se trame.

Lorsqu'ils enfoncent leur coquillard l'un dans l'autre.  
Séparés de plusieurs mètres.  
L'œil brillant de concupiscence.  
La sensualité imbibant leur sourire.

C'est à celui qui succombera le premier ; celui dont la faim aura atteint son apogée.

À ce rythme ils vont y rester pour une bonne petite demi-heure, voire plus. Ils ont parfois tenu pendant plusieurs jours avant que l'un des deux ne révoque leur « loisir » pour voguer aux obligations. Le plus souvent ils entrecoupent : arrêtent, reprennent. Là où naît tout le piquant : au final ce passe-temps peut surgir n'importe quand, n'importe où et de la façon dont ça leur chante… Les règles ne régissent pas ; eux, qui façonnent le jeu, non l'inverse.

C'est donc bien parti pour durer, seulement une blonde pas qu'un peu irritée débarque et les interrompt, net.

À peine Lucy met-elle un pied à la guilde que direct celle-ci fonce sur Juvia – de quoi rappeler une certaine scène…

Même de loin Grey perçoit de suite de la contrariété chez la mage stellaire : dans les gestes, sur le minois, dans la rétine. Ça l'imbibe et ça semble en lien avec Juvia au vu de la façon dont elle l'aborde et dont elle la fusille du regard ; qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Des plus intrigués, Grey suit avec attention leur échange.

Cils froncés, la concentration se déploie ; le cerveau tente de décoder.

Observation de Lucy puis observation de Juvia, laquelle n'apporte rien de très fructueux puisque cette dernière paraît tout aussi confuse que lui. Sauf qu'à un moment Juvia baisse les yeux et, étonnant, jette à Grey une très brève œillade où y miroite un semblant… d'embarras ? Les sourcils se plissent deux fois plus ; _qu'est-ce que… ?_ Mais avant même que Grey ne puisse interroger du regard la mage d'eau, celle-ci se lève et part avec Lucy s'isoler à l'infirmerie.

Y a un truc qui ne va pas, aucun doute là-dessus.

Et ça titille trop la curiosité de Grey pour qu'il reste planté là.

L'œil jeté à la dérobée – vérifier que peu ou pas de personne fixe leur iris –, le rejeton de Sylver se met à son tour debout et, l'air de rien, emprunte l'exact chemin foulé par les filles. Il longe un petit couloir et parvient devant la salle de soin, la porte un chouïa entrouverte.

Le mode-espion activé, Grey zieute en toute discrétion. Voyant les deux jeunes femmes en vis-à-vis, il colle ses tympans ; la mise sur écoute débute.

« …. tu veux me dire ? »

Comme il l'a pressenti Lucy est bien remontée.

« Eh bien… c'est gênant à dire Lucy…

— Je m'en fiche Juvia. Toi tu m'as bien fait tout un cirque à l'époque avec Grey alors même qu'on ne faisait _strictement rien_ ensemble. Surtout que je n'ai jamais été au restaurant avec lui, _moi_. »

La mine grimace ; Grey ne pige pas.

« Mais comment Lucy a-t-elle pu savoir !? Ça s'est passé y a trois jours, et…

— N'essaye pas de gagner du temps Juvia, on ne sortira pas de cette pièce tant que tu n'auras pas mis les choses au clair, et puis pour l'heure c'est le cadet de tes soucis que de savoir comment je sais. Je sais, point. Donc maintenant, parle. »

Cet impérialisme dont fait preuve sa compère impressionne Grey, voire le trouble. Ce genre de comportement ne flirte pas avec les habitudes de la blonde. La mage d'eau a dû sacrément le chercher pour que Lucy en vienne à de tels moyens de pression – ce qui avive encore plus la curiosité.

Juvia soupire, et Grey comprend de suite qu'elle rend les armes.

« Oui c'est vrai, Juvia a déjeuné avec Natsu-san… »

 _QUOI !?_

Y a comme une décharge électrique qui vient de secouer l'organisme.

Derrière la porte, Grey hallucine face à pareil énoncé ; cloué au sol.

D'un coup ça l'amuse beaucoup moins ; ça prend une tout autre tournure – plus sérieuse – ; il n'aime pas ça ; il ne le sent pas, du tout. _C'est quoi cette histoire !? Depuis quand ces deux-là « déjeunent ensemble » !? N'importe quoi !_ Y a plus qu'intérêt que Juvia se disculpe sinon il va débouler tous azimuts et ce sera lui qui intimera à l'explication.

L'inquiétude sonne les cloches, elle arrive, elle s'achemine… pour ne pas repartir.

Ô jalousie comme tu frappes fort dans la coque…

« … mais c'était son idée ! Juvia n'aurait jamais fait une telle proposition à Natsu, elle te l'assure.

— Oui, mais encore ? Ça me dit pas pourquoi il a voulu déjeuner avec toi ni pourquoi tu as accepté d'ailleurs. »

Un point pour Lucy.

Superbes arguments, Grey n'aurait pas mieux rétorqué ; bon boulot.

Avec ce cheval de bataille, la Juvia n'a plus moyen de tourner autour du pot : va falloir se mettre à table.

La confiance rôde, son amie veille ; merci à elle et à son despotisme.

« En fait, Juvia a offert le restaurant à Natsu car elle lui devait quelque chose, et donc il a demandé que Juvia lui paye un déjeuner.

— Continue.

— Lucy se souvient du récit qu'elle a écrit pour Juvia ? poursuit la mage après un bref silence.

— Oui… mais qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ?

– Eh bien… quand Natsu-san a sonné chez Juvia, elle était en train de le lire et elle en était à _cette partie-là_.

— Oh. »

 _Quoi, oh ?_

Et cette colère qui s'adoucit subito ; on explique à Grey ?

Il a zappé un épisode, car alors que cet écrit – « _cette partie-là_ », plutôt – a l'air de tenir comme d'un éclaircissement pour Lucy, pour Grey en revanche ça ne rend l'histoire qu'encore plus floue et nouée. Pire, elles palabrent dans un autre dialecte ; le problème ? Même en supposant que Grey parvienne à lire entre les lignes, les choses seront-elles plus compréhensibles ? Rien n'est moins sûr…

« Oui comme dit Lucy… Étant _prise_ dans sa lecture, Juvia n'a pas de suite répondu à Natsu et l'a donc fait attendre, ce qu'il n'a pas apprécié. Seulement, quand Juvia est allée lui ouvrir, il a demandé des comptes, ce à quoi Juvia s'est pliée, mais Natsu n'a pas cru un instant à ce qu'elle lui a raconté... »

Étrange, ce ton quasi dramatique employé.

Et cette suite qui ne s'enchaîne pas… Le but est de faire tenir en haleine, pas vrai ? En tout cas c'est réussi. Le discours de Juvia l'aimante malgré lui : Grey attend, anxieux, le déroulement des paroles ; elles qui vont clarifier, il le soupçonne, l'imminence résonne. Puis ce suspens qu'elle rallonge… _bon sang !_

« Pourquoi il ne t'a pas cru ?

— Euh… eh bien… parce qu'il a _senti_ , littéralement, ce que Juvia était en train de faire pendant qu'il attendait derrière la porte. »

Un blanc survient.

Juvia n'ajoute rien, et le succinct silence qui s'ensuit semble comme une invitation à comprendre le sens de ces paroles, comme si les mots en exprimaient bien assez pour que Lucy saisisse les sous-entendus. Depuis le début il n'est question que de ça, de foutus messages cryptés ! Mis à part que Grey ne parvient pas à les déchiffrer un brin, de quoi passablement l'agacer.

Sérieusement, elles ne peuvent pas faire comme tout le monde et juste dire **noir sur blanc** les choses !? Non, bien sûr, baragouiner des allusions à tire-larigot s'avère tellement plus simple !

Foutu jargon féminin.

« Oh attends tu veux dire que…

— Oui… »

Et voilà, qu'est-ce qu'il disait…

« T'as dû te sentir tellement gênée !

— Lucy n'a pas idée…

— Mais il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? Je veux dire, il t'en a dit quelque chose, il a réagi comment ?

— Ben en fait Juvia a donné tout un tas d'excuses du pourquoi elle n'était pas de suite allée lui ouvrir, mais malgré ça Natsu a maintenu bec et ongles qu'il savait parfaitement ce que Juvia avait trafiqué.

— Oh mon Dieu… »

Grey va perdre patience là.

« Donc Juvia a compris que ça ne servait à rien de mentir, et qu'il valait mieux capituler et négocier pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. C'est là que Natsu a proposé à Juvia de lui payer le restaurant en échange de son silence et de sa discrétion. Voilà, Lucy sait tout. »

 _Ouais ben y a qu'elle._

« Quelle histoire ! Et dire que j'ai cru qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous, je me sens bien stupide maintenant…

— Lucy n'a pas à l'être, comment aurait-elle pu deviner ? Juvia a toujours la manie de se mettre dans des situations pas croyables… Lucy n'a pas à s'en vouloir, elle a agi comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, même Juvia aurait fait pareil, voire pire !

— Oui c'est pas faux, rit la mage des clés.

— Puis Lucy est venue de suite voir Juvia pour avoir des explications, elle ne l'a pas ignorée ni n'a colporté dans son dos, elle s'est conduite en véritable amie !

— Oui c'est vrai, mais… en même temps je t'en ai voulu avant même que tu ne m'expliques quoi que ce soit. J'aurais quand même pu moins m'enflammer et t'accoster sans de suite te porter des accusations.

— Non, non ! Quand une autre femme touche à notre homme, et ce quelles que soient cette femme et les circonstances, c'est normal de s'emporter !

— Je t'arrête de suite Juvia, Natsu n'est pas mon homme, il…

— Oui bien sûr, et Grey-sama est homosexuel tant qu'on y est. »

 _Ça me ferait mal, et à elle aussi soit dit en passant._

Sûre d'elle la Juvia, tant et si bien qu'elle se donne la liberté de plaisanter à ce sujet ; Grey sourit.

Y a quelques mois en arrière, pas sûr que la mage d'eau se serait amusée à blaguer avec une telle confiance sur ce genre de chose. À l'époque rien ne garantissait son penchant hétéro, et ses vues sur Juvia – on ne peut d'ailleurs pas dire qu'elles étaient au rendez-vous, oh non… Mais maintenant Juvia sait, elle est la plus à même de savoir… c'est pourquoi cette dernière se permet une désinvolture pareille, ce qui – Grey l'admet sans faux-semblant – ne la rend que plus séduisante ; les lippes se hissent.

« En tout cas, le texte que Lucy a donné à Juvia est excellent !

— Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas trouvé que c'était exagéré, que je partais trop loin ou au contraire que c'était trop soft ? Je ne suis pas familière avec ce genre d'écriture donc si y a quelque chose qui te gêne, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

— D'accord Juvia y pensera, mais en ce qui concerne ce chapitre il n'y n'a rien à redire, c'était vraiment bien écrit ! Juvia s'y est crue, et pas qu'un peu… ! Puis ce que fait faire la plume de Lucy à Grey-sama et à Juvia, c'est osé ! Juvia aime beaucoup, c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle attendait !

— Ah ben super, je suis ravie alors !

— Sincèrement Lucy devrait penser à… »

Grey décolle son oreille ; il décroche et retourne rejoindre l'essaim communautaire.

Il en a assez entendu pour aujourd'hui.

Avec tous ces petits éléments qu'il détient, le mage de glace va pouvoir cuisiner la blonde ; cracher le(s) morceau(x). Il a dû prendre son mal en patience et rester pour ne pas perdre une miette d'information – de quoi asticoter les affects un peu dans tous les sens –, mais il fallait bien ça. Sur l'instant en effet ça n'a pas été une partie de rigolade : entre colère, émulation, tourment, peur, mécompréhension, on peut dire qu'elles lui ont bien fait tourner la tête avec leur charabia de bonnes femmes…

Cependant les choses se dessinent à son avantage, à présent.

Déjà, les nerfs le tarabustent beaucoup moins ; le ballon de l'émoi a désenflé. Ensuite, la stratégie déroule son plan dans l'esprit et bien que de nombreux points restent encore à éclaircir (précisément ce qu'il compte entreprendre), l'inquiétude tout autant que l'agacement filent dans le tourbillon du néant.

Les réponses s'abattront coûte que coûte, car cette fois-ci ni Lucy ni Juvia ne détiennent les cartes ; Grey n'est plus dans cette position passive, à attendre et dépendre du bon vouloir de ces dames pour que les choses se révèlent.

Non.

La vérité jaillira, il fera tout pour ça et pourquoi pas de mener son propre interrogatoire...

Lucy va plus que parler : elle va vider son sac, _tout_ le sac.

Grey sourit.

* * *

La musique se diffuse, entêtante.

Entraînée par ce son acoustique, Juvia chantonne. La voix se superpose aux paroles puis laisse la rythmique flottée, seule. La mage bouge un peu en cadence, sans trop d'effort ou de mouvement ; léger balancement, charmée par cet air qui coule – s'étend – dans l'espace et l'oreille ; âme enchantée.

Du bout des lèvres la jeune femme fredonne pendant qu'elle passe le chiffon sur l'inox. L'évier reluit peu à peu, le tartre disparu par quelques gouttes d'acide. Les placards et tiroirs se vident, leurs habitants disposés dans un coin le temps que la poussière s'arrache de leur terrier.

Le ménage n'a jamais été son dada ; tellement plus plaisant de bouquiner dans le canapé ou sur son lit bien refait, les yeux s'échappant de fois et d'autres par la fenêtre. Elle aime prendre des pauses, la lecture semble moins écrasante ; les prunelles se baladent hors de l'alphabet. Juvia s'esquive un instant pour contempler, le temps de se faufiler ailleurs ou de remuer les lettres dans la tête. Puis elle replonge, elle revient vers les phrases en attente d'être avalées, une à une ; goût précieux, méticuleux. Juvia ne se hâte pas ; pourquoi gober ?

Pour autant, user du balai et de l'éponge avec de la bonne musique n'est plus cette corvée fatigante. Suffit de se donner l'entrain – de sonoriser la tâche ; ça va de suite mieux : Juvia traîne beaucoup moins des pieds et des chaussures pour s'y atteler. Puis à la finalité la satisfaction scintille autant que le sol ou que les meubles astiqués ; étincèle le propre ; rutile le travail accompli ; respire l'agréable odeur.

Depuis un mois maintenant les moutons grignotent de plus en plus de terrain à mesure des jours égrainés, il a bien fallu se motiver et mettre un terme à ce règne. C'est pourquoi en cette après-midi achevée Juvia a remonté ses manches, enfilé une tenue de combat appropriée (vieux pull troué, jogging noir, baskets usées) et a pris ses armes de guerre (grattoir, lingettes, gants, javel, savonnette).

Elle s'est d'abord attaquée à du costaud : salle de bain et chambre. Plutôt rangées, au final les deux pièces ne lui ont pas donné trop de fil à retordre, à l'inverse du salon et de la cuisine. Surtout eux qui l'ont faite suer avec cette ample surface et cet essaim de mobiliers. Le plus pénible a été de décharger un à un chacun d'entre eux, de nettoyer puis de replacer tout le tintouin ; fastidieux. Non pas tant l'office qui l'a ennuyée, mais bien la répétition ; un robot exécutant à la chaîne les mêmes interminables opérations.

D'où l'idée – l'envie – astucieuse de s'échiner à pareille besogne sous fond de reggae relax et divertissant. Pendant que les mains gesticulent à tout va, l'ouïe quant à elle berce l'existence ; mélodie qui adoucit le déboire, le désenflant selon la mesure emportée ou au contraire posée du morceau.

Juvia astique donc, frotte, dégouline et bougeotte durant trois copieuses heures, les cheveux attachés à la va-vite par un bandana avec des imprimés coquelicot (plusieurs mèches disposées un peu n'importe comment).

La cadence se maintient, la jeune femme est lancée et guère prête à s'arrêter en si bon chemin (bien qu'une à deux pauses ont été prises – s'hydrater un coup). Seulement, Juvia a dû bien malgré elle stopper son affaire.

Le carillon résonne ; sonnette retentissante.

Surprise, la mage suspend son geste – cesse de lustrer le carrelage. Elle enlève ses gants, remet sa frange en place puis se relève ; craquent le dos et les vertèbres. Un léger étirement, le volume se baisse et des pas qui s'empressent vers le vestibule, les questions défilant à vitesse grand V.

Qui ?  
Femme ? Lucy ?

Homme ? Natsu, encore ?  
Pourquoi ?

Suite du texte ?  
Nouvelle faveur ?

Du tout.

« Grey-sama… ? Bonjour ! »

D'abord l'étonnement, très vite transformé en ravissement – toujours, ou presque.

Ledit Grey est détendu sur le palier, tout habillé (chandail gris, jean et derbys noirs), mains derrière le dos comme semblant tenir quelque chose, crinière en bataille, visage et regard expressifs – vifs.

« Bonjour Juvia. »

Et un timbre clair, vigoureux ; affriolant…

Juvia sourit, la joie s'infusant tout à coup dans les pores ; parce qu'il se tient là, devant elle ; parce qu'il la salue et la scrute de cette façon où la libido embaume – la même, qu'elle éprouve.

« Si maître Grey veut bien entrer, l'invite-t-elle dans son repaire, enthousiaste.

— Merci, accepte-t-il tout en s'engageant dans le logis – lequel se referme à sa suite.

— Grey-sama veut boire ou manger quelque chose ? Qu'il n'hésite surtout pas à se mettre à l'aise, enjoint la propriétaire, se tournant face à lui.

— C'est gentil, mais j'n'ai pas soif et encore moins la dalle.

— Comme le souhaite Grey-sama. Alors, que vaut à Juvia cette agréable visite ? demande celle-ci tandis qu'elle s'en va se verser un verre de vitamines (l'entrée donne directement sur le salon et la cuisine, ouverte). Grey-sama passait dans le coin, peut-être ? »

À l'interrogation se joint une franche lampée ; fraîcheur agressive mais non des moins énergisante. Le verre (à moitié vide) se repose sur le bord de table, les babines léchées en toute furtivité.

« Pas vraiment non. »

Juvia fronce les sourcils ; Grey sourit.

Non pas qu'il soit amusé ou qu'il se gausse.

C'est autre chose.

Sa voix, ses yeux… ; sensuellement roublard.

Un frémissement remonte l'épine dorsale ; se flaire le déjà-vu.

Impression familière et entêtante ; s'étend dans les veines et dans la tête…

« J'suis là pour ça. »

Grey s'avance vers Juvia et livre plus que par les vocables son mobile : il largue sur la table à manger un document épais agrafé d'une trentaine de pages. Intriguée, la jeune femme se rapproche pour y voir plus clair et ce qu'elle décrypte la laisse médusée ; s'affole.

Sitôt les quelques lignes parcourues (une phrase, en vérité, a suffi), Juvia relève ses orbes vers Grey ; alarme dans la rétine, et plus que ça : peur de comprendre…

L'émoi brille et vrille, dans ce coquillard qui harponne la réglisse.

Ça cogne la cymbale sur la batterie cardiaque ; pompe ; chauffe.

« Comment… Comment Grey-sama a eu ça ? s'épouvante-t-elle, déconfite.

— L'art et la manière de persuader, mais tu sais d'quoi je parle non ? Car pour réussir à convaincre Lucy de t'écrire pareille histoire, c'est qu't'as du niveau. Ou alors c'est qu'ta perversité ne connait aucune limite. »

Juvia rougit jusqu'au sang ; les joues se mordent.

Elle n'a pas honte de cette requête, encore moins de l'avoir désiré avec virulence, juste que c'est privé – réservé à nul autre qu'elle. À aucun moment – jamais – Grey n'était supposé savoir ; en quoi aurait-il dû ? Son fantasme, à elle. Son bienfait, à elle. Il a pris cette forme, et alors ? Lucy n'en a d'ailleurs pas été choquée. Elle a certes demeuré embarrassée sur le moment, mais Juvia n'a pas dû tant que ça la pousser, au contraire, la jeune femme a accepté ni sans s'insurger, ni sans critiquer, ni sans se moquer. Mieux que ça, l'écrivain en herbe a pensé et composé avec toute son imagination ; cœur à l'ouvrage. La mage stellaire a très bien deviné les attentes de Juvia ; non un caprice lubrique, mais bien un souhait intime.

Il n'y a aucune raison de se sentir mal.

C'est son corps, ses images, son excitation, _ses doigts_.

Ça lui appartient, et personne n'a à redire dessus ou à juger ce par quoi elle jouit, pas même Grey.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce ça peut faire ? riposte-t-elle un peu trop sur la défensive. Juvia est dans son plein droit, si elle éprouve du plaisir avec ce genre de chose, ça ne regarde qu'elle.

— Non j'suis pas d'accord, affirme avec sérieux le mage du givre alors qu'il grappille peu à peu la distance entre eux.

— Tant pis si Grey-sama n'est pas du même avis, ça ne change absolument rien, assure à son tour Juvia sans qu'elle ne recule d'un pas, sa pupille irrémédiablement immergée dans l'onyx.

— J'en suis pas sûr, surtout si ce sont _mes doigts_ de chair et d'os qui te pénètrent. »

Il dit ça avec un tel calme alors même que le laïus – et le timbre – suinte à foison l'érotique… terrible mélange ; électrifiant ; enivrant, de quoi faire monter d'un cran les degrés Celsius.

Furieuse température.

Juvia retient sa respiration, les organes un à un attaqués par cette braise interne.

Grey est à moins de dix centimètres de sa bouche ; si près… l'haleine exhale sur les bords, elle touche – excite.

L'anatomie se frôle, et ça suffit pour que la chaleur enfle dans le bas-ventre – et plus bas encore…

Orbes lassés sans une seconde se lâcher.

Puis Grey se penche jusqu'aux rebords de l'ouïe ; tison glissé à l'oreille.

« Ni les récits de Lucy ni ton imagination débordante ne valent la sensation, _la vraie_ , de moi en toi. »

Consume.  
Brûle.  
Succombe.

À l'intérieur et partout, ça la prend.

Le désir est relâché – bombardé – : il empale, sans ménagement. Lui, par son phrasé. Elle, dans son être. Ça jaillit de toute part ; infection totale, laquelle dissout ce qui reste (la musique en arrière-fond, la durée qui s'écoule, l'espace où ils s'ancrent).

Grey se redresse, il enserre une joue, la caresse du pouce. Puis, tandis qu'il dépose ses lèvres avec une délicieuse langueur, ses deux mains d'homme enveloppent la figure, celle-là rougi par l'étincelle.

Juvia se pend alors à son cou ; s'enfonce, entière.

Les lucarnes se ferment.

La bouche s'ouvre et accueille avec appétit ; nulle dévoration, nulle précipitation. Les langues se cherchent et se tournent autour ; se montent puis dansent. Salives qui se mêlent. Des doigts se perdent dans la crinière corbeau, les autres partis palper les formes plantureuses. Ils ne se déshabillent pas ; la pulpe ne se mange pas de suite et tout crue.

Mesure succulente.  
Exacerbation des sens.

Juvia le goûte à l'excès.

Peau, torse, faciès, cheveux, elle s'empare à pleine fièvre de ce corps et de ce qu'il lui donne ; régal incompressible, si addictif. Grey l'incendie ; baiser à la voracité si forte. Davantage et sans arrêt, qu'il continue ; plus loin, plus fort. Elle en veut plus, encore plus ; qu'il y aille, sans frein et avec débauche.

Courtise…  
… l'échine.

Attrape…  
… les seins.

Pince…  
… le mamelon.

Descend…  
… jusqu'aux fesses.

Franchit…  
… le tissu humecté.

Juvia s'arque.

Grey s'entortille dans les poils soyeux. Un doigt s'introduit, lent, et se loge d'une tortueuse douceur. Juvia presse sa bouche d'une incontinente violence ; elle se colle plus fougueuse que jamais contre lui (perçoit sa pine, de plus en plus dense) et s'accroche, électrisée, à sa tignasse.

L'effervescence grimpe d'un cran.

Cinq fois il opère ces _petits_ va-et-vient souverainement sournois, chaque mouvement ne rendant l'antre qu'un peu plus trempé et survolté. Au moment où le frottement s'apprête à recommencer, Grey délie les langues ; met un terme à ce _divin_ doigté.

Sur-le-champ Juvia rouvre les yeux, frustrée au plus haut point. Elle le fixe un instant, mais quasi sur l'heure – et portée par son incontrôlable péché – la mage d'eau s'incline pour l'embrasser.

Grey l'immobilise, l'index posé sur sa bouche.

Effarée, la jeune femme le toise, perdue ; le supplie presque du regard de poursuivre ; qu'ils reprennent, tout, absolument tout.

« À mon tour d'assouvir un fantasme. »

Son iris tout autant que sa voix transpirent le désir.

Ça l'excite comme jamais, à un point que Juvia est tout près de se jeter sur lui ; le faire sien et l'éprouver tout en elle, là tout de suite.

Seulement, avant même que la jeune femme ne puisse osciller un moindre geste, Grey la délaisse : il part en direction de la salle de bain ; elle l'épingle des yeux.

Plusieurs secondes la mage reste plantée dans le salon, horriblement humide – et prête à jouir. Quel culot… La laisser ici, dans cet état, seule avec cette ferveur qui lui enfourche l'âme. C'est un martyre lascif.

Tel un vrai joueur d'éros il la calcine.

Grey se libère, il ose et va au bout de sa malice sybarite. Il devient un compétiteur scrupuleux, tant et si bien qu'il n'hésite pas à employer la plus redoutable des tactiques pour qu'elle lui mange tout droit dans la main – ou pour mieux dire dans sa verge… Aussi narquois et libertin qu'elle ; Juvia sourit.

Elle éteint la chaîne et reprend son tracé, nullement pressée.

À son arrivée la vapeur lui saute au minois ; sur le miroir, sur les baies vitrées et sur la fenêtre au coin à gauche ; buée omniprésente. Avec elle ce bruit caractéristique de l'eau coulant à flots ; s'effondre sur le marbre, les gouttes aspirées dans ce puits recycleur où elles se réunissent puis disparaissent en une unique succion. Les vêtements jonchent la faïence, ils s'étalent et font office de tapis. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil au-devant ; vue bouchée, juste une silhouette nue qui se sait.

À son tour Juvia ôte sa garde-robe.

D'abord les chaussures – lesquelles sont placées à côté de leur semblable –, ensuite le haut et le bas, la lingerie puis le bandana (les doigts défont le nœud). Elle secoue sa crinière, la libère enfin et en profite un peu.

Juvia s'avance, marche sur le tas et le rejoint sur la pointe des pieds ; s'introduire en douce, sans se hâter ni sans briser la berceuse des chutes.

Il l'attend, serein, calé contre le mur, la tête levée en offrande à la pluie. Sur tout le corps ça dégouline ; véritable cascade.

Quelques secondes la mage l'observe.

Il a l'air si détendu, si… ailleurs ; dans un cocon de bien-être. Un autre temps, là où ne subsiste que cette sensation bouillonnante. Toute la psyché qui est dorlotée. Ça nourrit, telle une mère ; bras douillets qui enlacent. Plus rien ne compte ou ne se perçoit, juste et seulement cette plénitude.

Il est diablement beau.

Dans cet apparat dégarni.  
Sous cette lavasse qui l'envahit.  
Avec ce coquillard fermé.

Et ce collier en croix, ruisselant.  
Et cette pine, gonflée.  
Et ce corps, cédé tout entier.

Vulnérable à souhait.

Il n'y a plus de protection ou de bouclier, Grey se donne. Il ne cherche plus à s'échapper, non, il se livre à elle, totalement et avec envie, de quoi rendre Juvia encore plus amoureuse. Avec une telle dévotion elle l'affectionne… Pour lui, elle est prête à mourir, à tuer, à se sacrifier, à ravager des pays s'il le faut. Un dévouement dangereux elle le reconnaît, mais pour rien au monde Juvia n'éteindra ou n'atténuera cette flamme.

Son souffle de vie ; Grey est une moitié d'âme et jamais elle ne s'en séparera.

Et lorsqu'elle le voit ainsi, dans cette douche, superbement dévêtu et offert, les sentiments débordent ; c'est violent comme elle l'aime, à cet instant ; pulsion brutale de lui renvoyer la pareille. Qu'il ressente et perçoive à quel point il la rend follement passionnée. Qu'il jubile à son tour de ce qu'elle lui procure.

Juvia reprend le pas et chemine jusqu'à lui.

Elle s'immobilise à ses côtés, la pointe de ses pis fréquentant les biceps. Il ne baisse pour autant pas la tête, pas plus qu'il ne lui accorde une œillade. Il respire seulement avec plus d'ampleur, la giboulée en train de perler le long des pectoraux charnels. Pas besoin que Grey déploie sa lucarne, Juvia sait : il la perçoit, tout près, juste là ; au contact, à le frôler, à consumer.

Elle exhale dans son cou ; il frémit.

Ses mains viennent flatter les muscles et à mesure que les caresses s'acheminent vers le bas, Juvia s'accroupit et saisit avec douceur le pénis proéminent. Elle ne le palpe qu'un bref moment : les lèvres bécotent d'abord, la langue lèche ensuite ; les articulations se rétractent soudain ; Grey expire bruyamment.

Juvia continue sa manœuvre : elle l'imbibe de sa salive, le prend savoureusement dans sa bouche, le suce avec appétit et sans l'engloutir.

Aussitôt une douleur se répand dans sa chevelure trempée, elle relève ses orbes : Grey soupire haut et fort, les doigts agrippés à la tignasse bleuet. Et son visage… plissé dans la volupté bestiale et indomptable ; un régal.

Satisfaite du résultat, la jeune femme commence à aller et venir avec parcimonie pour petit à petit activer la cadence, galvanisant à l'excès le maître du froid ; plus fort il oppresse les mèches, plus trivial est son essoufflement. L'exaltation est telle que Grey l'assiste dans son mouvement ; la pousser plus loin, plus profond.

Juvia le laisse faire même si sur le coup ça l'incommode. C'est sa deuxième fois et la mage ne se trouve pas encore à l'aise. À vrai dire elle ne raffole pas de cette pratique, pas plus qu'elle l'émoustille. Pourtant Juvia ne s'est pas retenue, elle n'y est pas allée à reculons ou ne s'est forcée, du tout. Certes ça ne l'a pas enchantée de prime abord, mais Juvia n'a pas hésité, car c'est à Grey qu'elle fait une fellation (la toute première), et ça change tout.

Qu'à cet homme, pour qui elle brûle de corps et d'âme, qu'elle est prête à tout pour le faire jouir.

Ça, qui a outrepassé et supplanté son inconfort, parce qu'il y a cette irrépressible aspiration à le soumettre ; qu'il s'abandonne, entier ; qu'elle soit la seule et l'unique détentrice de son orgasme.

Ainsi Juvia l'enfonce dans sa gorge.

Les veines, saturées, glissent sous ses lèvres.  
Les gémissements sortent, ils résonnent dans l'air.

Quelques secondes, avant qu'il n'explose.

Bouillante saucée.  
Sexes incendiés.

Il se contracte.  
Suspend le souffle.

S'engouffre.

Plainte rauque et grondante.

Il éjacule.

Juvia se retire avec délicatesse, la semence pleine la bouche. Elle hésite à l'avaler. Le goût n'a pas l'air fameux et ne lui donne pas très envie. Cependant la mage finit par la faire couler le long du larynx ; pas très ragoûtant en effet – elle tire la grimace –, mais Juvia se devait de goûter, au moins une fois. Cela l'a rebutée et bien qu'elle ne compte pas réitérer de sitôt la chose, la jeune femme ne regrette pas, car c'est le sperme de Grey ; la quintessence de son intimité, dont elle s'est emparée.

Juvia porte de nouveau attention à son homme. Ce dernière anhèle comme un bœuf ; est-il à ce point vidé ? Ou bien la jouissance a été telle que ça lui a aspiré toute énergie ? Juvia se plaît à le croire ; elle sourit.

« Grey-sama a du mal à se remettre ? l'asticote-t-elle, pas peu fière de sa machination.

— Tu fais la maline parce que j'ai pris mon pied… mais attends de voir c'que je vais te faire. »

En ni une ni deux, Grey fait apparaître des menottes en givre et la garrotte tout de go.

Magouillage agile, si rapide que la jeune femme n'a rien vu venir. En un claquement de doigts, il l'a attachée au barreau, les deux bras tendus et écartés ; prisonnière.

Complètement assujettie.

Elle est à sa merci.

« Depuis le début maître Grey n'attendait que ça, de ligoter Juvia...

— C'est pas faux, et j't'avoue que c'est encore mieux que c'que j'imaginais, concède-t-il, grivois.

— En fait Grey-sama est du même bois que Juvia, il est aussi débauché qu'elle…

— Tu m'y as fait prendre goût qu'est-ce que tu veux… Mais entre nous, c'est très loin de te déplaire, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille, et à moi aussi. »

La phrase achevée, Grey vient lécher son lobe, le mordille puis trace jusqu'à sa nuque ; son nez la respire ; inspire, expire ; ineffable frémissement qui parcourt l'épiderme. À l'unisson la bouche embrasse la colonne vertébrale et les mains suivent en rythme : elles passent sur la poitrine – la tripote quelques secondes –, survolent le nombril, s'arrêtent sur les cuissots.

Sulfureux baisers d'un côté.  
Sensuelles cajoleries de l'autre.

Ça fourmille dans tout l'organisme.  
Grimpe la chaleur torride.

Grey se détache un instant.

Juvia tourne sa tête vers la gauche, recherche des yeux la silhouette bien bâtie du mage de glace, mais ne le distincte pas. Elle n'a plus aucun champ d'action, pas même la vue ne lui sert ; n'aperçoit rien, ne fait rien. Juvia est entièrement sous sa coupe ; suprême domination, laquelle l'excite à outrance – un de ses plus grands fantasmes que d'être ainsi sexuellement asservie.

Grey revient soudain dans son dos et bien qu'il s'acoquine à nouveau contre elle, c'est tout autre chose qui patine sur le corps. Quelque chose de dur, de doux et de parfumé – la camomille s'infiltre dans les narines. Juvia baisse alors le regard : du savon. En forme de berlingot, ce dernier opère sa toilette, polissonne.

S'écrase contre les seins.  
Tourne autour des mamelons.  
Zigzague sur l'abdomen.  
S'asperge d'eau brûlante.  
Se presse aux entrecuisses.  
Remonte jusqu'à la vulve.

Insidieusement.  
Délicieusement.

Il l'insère sans brutalité, tout en salacité.

Juvia se voûte ; tire sur les menottes ; gémit, tapageuse.

Ondule la boule, encore et encore.

Juvia est si fiévreuse… La mage mouille à foison ; ça glisse tout seul contre son clitoris. Ça l'électrise – la cambre – comme jamais ; l'attache sangle de plus belle.

Alors que Grey poursuit le savonnage licencieux, il se colle contre ses fesses et s'y frotte en fidèle dévergondé.

Insupportable luxure !  
Torture que de ne pas pouvoir bouger !  
Ni toucher ni mordre ni écorcher !

Qu'enfin la libido s'expulse ; éclate la tension infernale !

Sauf que Grey ne fait qu'exacerber la braise ; véritable chaudron interne. Ça progresse non pas d'un seul jet mais par tremplin, comme la température ambiante qui s'élève degré par degré ; Grey est un remarquable dévoyé, car il rend cette servitude succulente : le détenteur de son orgasme ; lui seul qui décide du moment de son éruption, pas elle.

 _Mon Dieu j'en peux plus… !_

Ça la tiraille par tous les sens et tous les ports : Juvia halète, s'arque, tord ses poignets. Tellement crispée sous l'effet de ce plaisir effréné.

« Dis-le, se murmure l'ordre graveleux.

— Prends-moi Grey, là maintenant… Je te veux en moi, l'implore-t-elle en parfaite esclave sexuelle.

— Où sont tes capotes ? requiert-il au creux de l'ouïe, le ton chaud et la poigne malaxant avec douceur un des seins.

— Dans le tiroir… à gauche du placard. », elle articule à bout de souffle, fébrile.

À regret Juvia sent son amant s'éloigner avec le savon, elle le voit ouvrir la porte vitrée et disparaître dans la vapeur.

La fontaine dégorge, imperturbable.

Bruit invariable, il garde la constante, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe autour. Juvia ne l'a plus remarqué à mesure de leurs attouchements, mais maintenant que Grey l'a quittée (pour un court instant cela dit), la jeune femme perçoit à nouveau les éléments environnants, comme ce brusque grelottement.

Hors de portée de la cataracte et le mage du givre évaporé, il n'y a plus aucune source volcanique aux alentours. Plus rien qui alimente la chaudière, c'est pourquoi le froid s'est ramené, pire, s'est planté, agressif, dans l'écorce.

 _Qu'il se dépêche !_

La prière s'exauce : le nudiste revient séance tenante, le fameux préservatif tenu dans la main.

À son entrée il referme de suite l'espace ; les revoilà dans leur bulle tropicale – enfin presque, car Juvia à l'inverse de Grey tremblote toujours ; injustice ! En plus d'être ficelée, celle-ci subit l'offensive hivernale. Et lui, pourquoi il n'a rien !? D'accord sa résistance au froid est unique, cela n'empêche pour autant pas qu'il ait des moments où il se les gèle, non ? Un avantage de plus… Grey profite de son l'ascension sur elle et par-dessus le marché monsieur s'accommode on ne peut mieux de la baisse de climat.

Va falloir qu'il redresse la température.

Juvia doit reprendre feu, et vite.

Cependant Grey ne semble pas de cet avis : il la scrute, accoudé au carrelage, à sa gauche, bras croisés, le sourire du charnel au coin des lèvres. Une vision loin de déplaire en temps normal, sauf que pour l'heure Juvia est très loin des circonstances de tous les jours.

Elle est en costume d'Ève dans sa douche.  
Avec un mage de glace tout aussi découvert.  
Les deux poignets menottés au barreau.  
Toute entière soumise.  
À claquer des dents.  
Et une furieuse excitation mise en suspens.

Alors non, Grey ne va pas rester fiché là, à attendre et à la faire languir de la sorte – c'est sadique !

« Grey-sama va se décider à faire quelque chose ou il compte passer la nuit ici ? Car à ce rythme Juvia va s'ennuyer, le provoque-t-elle à dessein.

— C'est qu'elle menace… Tu permets ? J'apprécie la vue. C'n'est pas tous les jours qu'un tel spectacle s'offre aux mirettes.

— Parce qu'une Juvia qui se les caille, c'est du spectacle ? fait-elle dans le sarcasme.

— Vu d'ici, oui, plaisante-t-il tout en s'avançant (ses pieds claquent au sol), mais tu sais il suffisait de le dire que tu voulais que j'te chauffe. »

À peine la luxure des syllabes s'infiltre – émoustille – que Grey se retrouve en vis-à-vis, les enveloppes épicuriennes tout près du contact (elles s'effleurent). Il la regarde droit dans les yeux ; la désire, ostensiblement.

L'ardeur renaît.

Un pas et il englobe son visage.

Peau contre peau.

Il l'embrasse, la ferveur sur les lippes.

Une main se faufile, discrète, jusqu'à la vulve. Aucune opposition lorsque l'index et le majeur font irruption dans la caverne.

Roule le palot.  
Masturbe en pro.

Prompte remise en chauffe.

Avec la langue.  
Et en quelques doigts.

Le terrain se prépare ; qu'il soit bien assez arrosé, ce qui est en bonne voie.

« Grey… Je t'en prie détache-moi… », chuchote la captive entre deux baisers.

Supplique ultime, gorgée d'une passion à ce point excessive et hors de contrôle qu'elle en fait perdre toute dignité. C'est intenable de rester comme ça, passive alors que ça la démange de le palper. Juvia ne peut jouir sans le toucher, lui son amant de cœur et de sexe.

« C'est c'que je voulais entendre. »

Le gain de cause obtenu, Grey consent à la requête : il s'écarte et appuie au milieu de la chaîne. Un cliquetis tinte, les bracelets disparaissent dans la seconde.

Aussitôt Juvia se jette sur lui : à pleine bouche et en toute démesure, elle joint leurs lèvres.

En réponse à cet assaut, le mage du givre ne se laisse pas déborder ni ne perd l'ascendance. Il la prend par la taille, la soulève et va la plaquer contre le mur du fond ; le déluge les inonde de nouveau.

La fougue les consume, ils baignent dedans.

Nulle résistance.  
Nulle maîtrise.

Juste et seulement éros, dans toute sa splendeur.

Alors que Juvia se cramponne à la chevelure noir de jais, ses jambes enserrant le bassin viril, Grey la repose d'un coup parterre et sans trop la brusquer : il la retourne poitrine aplatie face à la faïence. Sans y mettre tout son poids, il l'écrase contre le carrelage et fait lever ses bras (les maintenant d'une poigne ferme), sa bouche tout près des oreilles.

« Laisse-moi te prendre par-derrière.

— Ne demande pas, fais-le. »

Elle n'autorise pas, elle supplie, tout comme lui.

Soif incompressible qui opprime, tant et tant que ça en devient insupportable.

Sur-le-champ il faut l'étancher, ce à quoi s'astreint le mage de glace : Juvia l'entend déchirer le plastique puis après trois-quatre secondes de pose, Grey s'introduit en elle, doucement ; légère complainte qui sort.

Bien que lents, les premiers balancements occasionnent une faible douleur, laquelle n'est pas inconnue à la mère des eaux. Trois pénétrations – dont deux par Grey – où au début a lieu un tiraillement dans les nerfs. Or à chaque nouvelle fois il semble à Juvia que ça lui fait de moins en moins mal. Petit à petit sa vulve se familiarise à ce pénis qui plonge en elle, et bientôt le plaisir l'endigue ; il remplace, se propage.

C'est pourquoi la crispation (chétive) fait peu à peu place à un relâchement total ; les frissons accourent tels des forcenés, ils remontent tous azimuts.

Juvia gémit.

Sa sueur se confond avec les gouttes.  
Elle sent comme son membre va et vient.

L'haleine, lourde, exhale sur sa nuque.  
Elle sent comme il se meut en elle.

Son bas-ventre suinte de mille feux.  
Elle sent comme ça la galvanise.

Sa propre respiration s'active, de plus en plus.  
Elle sent comme il accélère, de plus en plus.

Plus roque, plus dur, plus profond.

Les soupirs sortent à la seconde, fiévreux et irrépressibles.

Et les prises soudain se resserrent.

Grey se fige, net.

L'écrase.  
Se contracte.

Il vient.

Dans un gémissement animal.  
La tension libérée en un seul jet.

Durant plusieurs secondes ils ne bougent pas, restent fondus l'un dans l'autre, le souffle erratique.

Puis Grey remue : il l'enlace par la taille, son menton se posant sur l'épaule. Il ne se retire pas de suite.

Comme la fois dernière il demeure un peu en elle, ce dont Juvia chérit par-dessus tout. Il y a comme une sensation de complétude qui l'envahit lorsqu'elle le perçoit là, au plus intime d'elle, si chaud, si plein. C'est presque encore meilleur que tout le reste, car au-delà du bienfait extatique procuré, Juvia se sent entière ; le manque s'évapore. Un tel sentiment d'achèvement s'éprouve qu'elle peut dès lors mourir ici et maintenant, tant rien d'autre ne peut plus la combler.

« Alors, comment c'était ? questionne-t-il la jouissance, bas, son timbre de voix chatouillant la peau.

— Juvia… Juvia a connu mieux, feint-elle d'être déçue. Elle n'a pas joui. », s'amuse-t-elle à titiller son égo.

Aussitôt Grey se redresse et recule – divine verge qui la quitte. Il la saisit par les épaules et la fait se retourner face à lui.

Il la fixe droit dans les yeux, grave.

« C'est vrai ? Ça n't'a pas plu ? », interroge-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Sur le coup Juvia ne réplique pas, surprise par sa réaction.

Pas une minute elle n'a songé qu'il le prendrait au premier degré et, surtout, qu'il s'en soucierait à ce point, comme si ça le peinait qu'elle n'est pas jubilée autant que lui – ce qui est tout à fait faux. L'orgasme n'a certes pas été au rendez-vous, mais Juvia a _clairement_ pris son pied, qu'on se le dise. Mieux que ça, cela a dépassé ses espérances et ce à quoi elle s'est attendue.

Grey l'a régalée, sur tous les plans.

Car en effet, même si le mage de glace a éjaculé avant que Juvia ne touche l'extase, il a essayé de tenir plus longtemps que d'habitude. Ça n'a pas été très flagrant (cinq à sept secondes), mais à chaque fois Grey tente de prolonger, de faire durer – pour elle. Qu'importe si ça marche ou non, ce n'est pas qu'une simple envie de faire jouir : une véritable volonté, Juvia le sent…

Il y a comme un arôme de _sentiments_ , dans cette conduite.

Et ça, c'est juste délicieux.

« Si, énormément. Juvia n'a jamais eu quelque chose d'aussi bon en elle. »

Elle le scrute dans le blanc des yeux.

Farouche sincérité.

À l'effet immédiat : l'inquiétude illico disparaît du visage, mieux, le soulagement – l'allégresse – s'arrime dans la rétine, et soulève les lippes.

Grey la fait s'agglutiner avec brusquerie à lui.

« Tu mériterais que j'te fouette là tout de suite, s'enflamme-t-il plus qu'il ne menace.

— Juvia le mérite c'est vrai, il faut la châtier avec plus de foi et de dureté... s'accorde-t-elle sans se faire prier, prompte à expier sa faute.

— T'attends qu'ça, perverse… susurre-t-il, lascif, tout près des lèvres – frémissement qui remonte.

— Juvia adore quand Grey-sama lui parle comme ça. », roucoule-t-elle, pendue à son cou.

Ce sur quoi Grey sourit, et l'embrasse d'une tendresse jamais savourée jusqu'alors. Sur l'instant ça déroute, mais très vite ça embaume tout entier le cœur.

Euphorie qui d'un coup transperce les cellules.

Juvia s'accroche à lui, éperdue.

Elle y met toute son émotion, amoureuse jusqu'à l'infini.

Exquis baiser…  
… dépassant la fiction…  
… il transcende.

Puissant et réel.

Ça a le goût de l'Amour.

* * *

 _Merci d'être passé(e) par là et d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !_

 _Je ne sais pas du tout quand il y aura du nouveau menu, mais en tout cas ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de revenir ici pour vous offrir ce petit texte ; c'est bien délicieux :)_

 _À la revoyure les cocos !_


End file.
